The Mark Athena
by Bboy13
Summary: This is my version of The Mark of Athena Seve half-bloods will answer the call To storm or fire the world most fall an oath to keep with a final breath/ And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. find out what happens when they go to Rome, what stuff thy face along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth paced the decks of the Agro 2 thinking, "What if he does not remember me?" Piper was also on the decks and was thinking what if Jason decides he wants to date Reyna instead of her. Jason was standing on the bow, not saying a word. Leo was at the helm which was not just a wheel it had joystick controls, and computer screens all around him, and keyboards, and a GPS he took from a car. He said we would be there in 10 minutes. Then Annabeth went inside the decks. The Argo 2 had a private room for each of the 7. She had designed each of the rooms for each of them. Annabeth went into Percy's room which she was most proud off as it had blue walls, a 70 inch TV decked out with all the latest gaming systems, and lots of games, and movies. It also had a salt water fish tank, and a water bed. She came in her a lot because it reminded her of Percy. She came here even more often since she had been given the Mark of Athena. She was hoping that Percy could help her understand it when he got back.

Meanwhile on the deck Jason and Leo where having a quarrel about where to land. Leo thought it would be good to land inside the city when Jason said in the field of Mars. Piper had to step in, and helped determine they should land in the field of Mars. Then Piper went to look for Annabeth. She found her in Percy's room crying. She rushed to comfort her. Then they heard Leo say on the intercom that they were just about to land at Camp Jupiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Notes: I own nothing and this is my first fanfic. Please review.

Annabeth ran back on deck and ran to the rails; she saw that the boy was her seaweed brain. She saw lots of armed demi-gods. She saw that some of them were wearing togas. Then they landed. Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth stepped of the ship. Standing in the front were two people; one was a boy and the other a girl. Annabeth ran up to him and kissed him. Jason saw that the other girl was Reyna, his co praetor. She gave him a nod.

Then Reyna said" Senators to the sentient house. Also the 7 need to come, too." When they got there Reyna said" We have alot to talk about. First we need to decide who will be praetor: Percy or Jason?" The people voted, and Jason was chosen because he was Roman. "Next" said Reyna," Who are the seven." Percy said "Me, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Annabeth, and Frank". Jason said Percy was right. But then Octavian spoke up. He said that there were more Greeks than Romans. Reyna said that that did not matter. He was mad.

Then for some reason all the lights went out. When they came back on two people were gone; Annabeth and Octavian.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Notes: Please review and I do not own anything.

Everyone was going crazy. Reyna yelled," Everyone be quiet! We need to go search for the Greek!" Jason said," She is right. Every one find someone and go look with them." When everyone had left only two people were still around; Percy and Hazel. They ran off to the 1st cohort. When they got there the door was wide open. They ran in to find Annabeth tied up and gagged. Octavian was standing around with a stuffed bear. Then he ran off. Percy ran to help Annabeth out of the ropes.

Everyone was relieved when Annabeth was rescued. Next Leo decided to give everyone a tour of the Argo 2. First Leo showed everyone the deck and the bridge. The deck had crossbows and water cannons. The bridge had joysticks, computers, and keyboards. Then they went inside the ship. First they went to the kitchen. It had Viking appliances. It had a table with booth seats and an island. Then they went into the den, and it had a huge 100 inch 3D TV and a leather couch. Also it had wet bar. It also had a pool table, and an air hockey table. Next they went to the training room. It had training dummies, and an archery range. Also it had a sword arena and a javelin range.

Next they went to the seven bedrooms. Piper's had a TV and a makeup table, and her room was pink. Jason's was nice with a sword stand. Leo's room had a big bed and a big TV. It was all decked out with lots of games and also lots of tools. Annabeth's had lots of books and an architect design table. Percy's room was blue. It also had a 70 inch TV with a gaming system and a water bed. It also had a fish tank. Frank's room was nice. So was Hazel's. Then they went to the meeting room.

Next they went to the engine room. There were 3 air Hephaestus air turbines. The rest of the space is storage. Then they heard someone scream," Help a monster is attacking!"


End file.
